1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data processing. More particularly, the invention relates to systems, methods and computer-readable media for allowing users to monitor and control warehouse activities.
2. Background Information
In the modem corporate landscape, effective Supply Chain Management (SCM) is vital to success. A crucial aspect of an effective SCM strategy is warehouse management. The ability for an enterprise to manage its warehouses can streamline supply chain processes and production, improve workforce productivity, and reduce redundancies, translating into reduced costs and increased profits.
Often, warehouse management includes controlling warehouse processes, as well as allocating and scheduling warehouse resources. To perform these tasks optimally, warehouse transparency is required. That is, the ability of an enterprise to effectively manage its warehouse processes and resources often requires a corresponding capability to monitor and view warehouse activities (e.g., work-in-process, workload phases, inventory levels, etc.) in an efficient manner. For example, warehouse resource allocation and scheduling may depend upon the status of various warehouse workload phases as well as expected workloads. The ability for an enterprise to efficiently monitor and view such workload information may therefore be vital to successful warehouse management.
Conventional SCM and other business applications systems are deficient with respect to warehouse management. In particular, conventional systems may not allow an enterprise to effectively monitor and control warehouse activities so as to effect optimal warehouse management.